DULCE REPRESALIA
by Adileyne
Summary: Darién iba a vengar la muerte de su esposa e hija, ¿Cómo lo haría? casándose con la mujer que hizo que su vida se cayera en mil pedazos, al conocer a Serena Tsukino supo inmediatamente que ella era la culpable de su desgracia, se acercó a ella con el fin de enamorarla, para hacerla su esposa y así hacerla sufrir y cobrarse todas las lágrimas que derramo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo # 1

En mansión Chiba

Darién estaba mirando a su mujer de seis meses de embarazo y sonrió al verla tan emocionada con la llegada de su hija.

— Setsuna, estás muy contenta con la llegada de nuestra hija — dijo él mirándola y detallando su abultado vientre — estoy contento que sea una niña.

Setsuna sonrió.

— Igual estoy yo — confesó sonriéndole y mirándolo — dentro de unos minutos me iré a visitar a mis padres.

— Puede llevarte Artemis — se ofreció serio, no quería que su mujer manejara — sabes muy bien, odio que manejes y ahora menos que estás embarazada.

— Deja de ser tan celoso y posesivo — le pidió sonriéndole divertida — sólo es casi media hora de aquí, no me pasara nada.

— ¿Segura?

— Segurísima.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó.

.

.

En casa Tsukino

Sammy mira a su hermana.

— Vamos Serena — dijo él serio — si, papá se da de cuenta que te estoy enseñando a manejar me mata.

Serena sonrió

— Tengo quince años, así que… tengo la edad suficiente para aprender a manejar.

Sammy no está muy convencido, igual iba a enseñar. A pesar que apenas tiene una semana enseñándole, su pequeña hermana ha sabido manejar bastante bien, eso lo tiene realmente sorprendido.

— Vamos — dijo Serena subiéndose en el auto — antes que papá nos vea — le habló sonriéndole

— Vamos — dijo Sammy divertido

.

.

Una hora después

La familia Chiba y Tsukino se encontraban en el hospital.

Darién al enterarse que su esposa no había sobrevivido al fuerte impacto del accidente, sus gritos comenzaron a escuchar por todo el hospital, su padre intentó calmarlo pero no podía con él.

La familia Tsukino, al enterarse que su hijo mayor había muerte, no podía creerlo. Su hijo su Sammy jamás estaría con ellos, la única que sobrevivió es Serena.

.

.

Cinco años después.

En el hospital Lunar

— Todo listo — habló Serena sonriendo — sólo esperó, el doctor este de buen humor.

— Claro que lo estará — dijo Amy sonriéndole — eres nueva, así que ponte pilas.

Serena sonrió y miró a la doctora Amy

— Claro que sí. Me dicen que es un hombre muy serio.

— Es que Darién, perdió a su mujer hace cinco años atrás, ella apenas tenía veinticinco años, se había graduado de pediatra, cuando perdió la vida.

— ¿Y como sucedió? — le preguntó mirándola con curiosidad

— Una inmadura que no sabía manejar — Amy habló con desprecio — perdió el control del auto y pasó lo inevitable.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— Ni idea — respondió cruzando los brazos — parece que se la llevaron a otro país, no sé en verdad. Para mí siempre será una asesina.

Serena sintió una oleada de culpa, ni ella misma sabe el por qué.

— Voy a ver al doctor, no vaya ser que se enoje — dijo ella levantándose con rapidez y retirándose.

.

.

En la oficina Chiba

— Listo — dijo Darién entregándole el récipe a su paciente — sólo tiene que tomarlo, dos veces al día, por ocho horas.

— Claro — habló la anciana sonriéndole y se fue.

Cuando la anciana salió, Serena aprovecho y entró.

— Buenos días, doctor Chiba — dijo Serena apenada — soy su nueva enfermera.

Darién la miró detenidamente, simplemente de tan solo verla supo inmediatamente es la causante de la muerte de su mujer e hija.

— Tú nombre — le preguntó Darién mirándola fríamente.

— Soy Serena Tsukino — contestó mirándolo

— Es ella… esta oportunidad no la pienso perder — pensó él

— Soy nueva, me enviaron con usted.

Darién sonriéndole.

— Eres una mujer muy bella.

Ella se puso nerviosa.

— Bueno… gracias.

— Dime — dijo él levantándose y agarrándola de la mano — ¿cuéntame, todo de ti?

Serena lo miró a los ojos, se quedó embelesada.

— Claro…

Mientras Serena le habla de su vida a Darién, a él no le importaba de lo más mínimo, su mente solo pensaba en cómo hacerla sufrir y destruirla para siempre, como lo hizo ella unos años atrás.

— Te invito a cenar — le dijo Darién interrumpiéndola — me has caído muy bien, quiero conocerte un poco más.

— No, creo que sea ético de mi parte — dijo Serena mirándolo.

— Sera un secreto entre los dos — le dijo guiñándole el ojo

Ella sonrió y aceptó encantada su invitación, está muy contenta tiene mucho tiempo que no salía con un hombre, aun que ella tampoco dejaría que él pensara que era una mujer fácil.

En el trascurso del día Serena y Darién estuvieron trabajando arduamente, él observó que es cariñosa con las personas pero rápidamente intentó no tomar en cuenta sus virtudes, necesita ser frío para vengarse de ella, no iba a permitir que fuera feliz. Para eso él tiene que estar muy cerca de ella.

— Serena — dijo Amy apareciendo — es hora de irse a casa.

Serena la miró y se alejó de Darién.

— Claro, vamos.

— Señorita Tsukino — dijo Darién acercándose a ella — acuérdese, de nuestra salida.

— Sí.

Amy miró a su colega con asombro, él no hablaba mucho con las mujeres del hospital y menos con enfermeras novatas, solo les daba órdenes, parece que la joven Serena había logrado algo en su amigo.

Ella caminó hacía los vestidores y se cambio de ropa rápidamente, se miró en el espejó y se maquilló un poco para verse un poco mejor. Está ansiosa de verlo.

.

.

En el consultorio de Darién.

Darién se quitó la bata de médico y no puedo evitar sonreír, ahora su vida tendría sentido, su vida sería feliz y la de ella miserable.

.

.

En casa Tsukino

Ikuko estaba mirando el retrato de su hijo, aun podía escuchar su risas y la alegría que tenía en verlo feliz de ayudar a su padre en el negocio familiar, después del accidente, perdió a sus dos hijos, Serena había perdido casi la mitad de su memoria, solo recordaba ciertas cosas y lo peor que no recordaba los momentos que vivió con Sammy, el médico le había explicado que fue a raíz del golpe tan fuerte que se dio con el volante, aun no entendía como pudieron chocar, claramente se podía explicar que su hija no puedo chocarle al otro auto, no debía a pasar nada de eso, ahora Serena está recuperando su vida, los psicólogos le habían dado de alta, según la especialista, le dijo que en cualquier momento ella recuperaría la memoria, solo había que esperar.

.

.

En mansión Chiba

Endimión estaba mirando el retrato de su nuera, le dio mucha nostalgia ver esa foto como sonreía feliz y como se tocaba el vientre, parecía una mujer muy feliz y llena de vida, aun recuerda el momento cuando su hijo y ella le dieron la noticia que estaban esperando una niña.

— Es una lástima, Setsuna que ya no estés aquí — comenta él triste — Darién ha sufrido mucho su ausencia, a veces le pido a Dios que le envié a una buena mujer. Sé te extraña, es hora que Darién encuentre la felicidad.

.

.

En la noche

Darién había llevado a Serena a un hermoso restaurante, Serena lucía un hermoso vestido de color verde de tirantes y con un broche en el medio de corazón, se hacía resaltar su hermosa figura, cuando le la vio no pudo negar que se veía muy hermosa, su plan tenía que ser el mismo, nada de encariñarse con ella, tenía que vengarse de ella, hacerle sufrir todo lo que le hizo.

— Estás hermosa Serena — dijo Darién levantándose de su silla para ayudarla — pareces un ángel.

Serena sonrojada

— Gracias — dijo mirándolo con timidez — eres muy amable — le sonrió sentándose

— Tú eres una hermosa princesa — dijo él sonriendo, notando el sonrojo de ella — parece que no, recibes muchos cumplidos.

— La verdad… muy poco.

— Es una verdadera lástima, eres muy hermosa — insistió Darién sonriéndole

— Gracias.

— Dime, quiero saber de ti — dijo tomando un poco de vino.

Serena sin poder evitarlo le contó muchas cosas de su vida y sobre todo que había perdido a su hermano en un accidente, cuando ella tocó el tema él se puso serio, parecía que ella estaba como ausente y eso le llamo la atención, parecía que estuviera platicando con una persona diferente a la que recuerda en el hospital.

— Parece que la perdida de tu hermano, te afecto mucho.

— No lo sé — confesó ella mirándolo y suspirando — es que…

— Señor — habló él mesero llegando con la orden — aquí su pedido.

— Gracias — dijo él sonriendo

— Gracias — dijo Serena mirándolo

— De nada señorita.

— Es hora de comer — habló él mirándola

Ella asintió

Mientras Serena comía, él está detallándola detenidamente y algo le decía que ella ocultaba algo y tendría que descubrirlo pronto.

— Hoy será, el día que tu vida jamás será la misma — pensó él mirándola — te haré pagar todo.

.

.

Tres meses después

Serena está mirando la enorme casa de su marido

— Wow está preciosa — dijo mirándolo — aquí seremos muy felices.

— Claro que sí — sonrió él maliciosamente — vayamos para a dentro.

— Sí — respondió ella sonriendo

— Papá — gritó Darién al entrar y observar como bajaba su padre las escaleras — te presentó a Serena, mi esposa.

Él sonrió feliz y la abrazo

— Qué chica más hermosa — dijo Endimión sonriendo — pareces un ángel.

— Gracias — dijo ella tímida

— Ya tengo todo listo, mande a guardar todo sobre tú sabes quién.

— Gracias papá — dijo Darién sonriendo y mirando a su esposa — vamos a la habitación.

— Claro.

Serena subió las escaleras con ayuda de su esposo

— Está casa, muy hermosa.

— Es tú casa también.

— Soy muy feliz Darién, eres un maravilloso esposo.

— Es mejor, no decir esas cosas — le dijo él sonriendo

— ¿Por qué?

— Sólo digo.

Darién abrió la habitación

— Está es tu habitación — dijo mirándola — está puerta que vez ahí, me comunica a mi habitación, me gusta dormir solo y dormir contigo en la luna de miel fue una tortura — le comenta serio — así que, cuando tenga ganas de estar contigo vendré a la habitación o te llevaré a la mía.

Serena lo miró confundida

— Pero, soy tú esposa.

— Y.

— Lo normal es dormir juntos — dijo ella sin poderlo creer

— Para mí no, me gusta mí privacidad, así que las veces que desee estar contigo, siempre tienes que estar dispuesta para mí.

— Darién… Yo.

— No, comiences a ser berrinche, odio eso. Te esperó en el comedor.

Serena observó cuando su esposo salió de la habitación, ella se sentó en la cama sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo# 2

En mansión Chiba

En el comedor

— Y Serena — preguntó Endimión mirando a su hijo

— Debe de estar acomodando la ropa.

— Para eso, esta la sirvienta — dijo él serio — no quiero que haga nada, además es mi nueva nuera y quiero que se sienta cómoda en casa.

Darién se puso serio, no se imagino que su padre le fuera a simpatizar Serena, al menos su hermana seria una aliada, si no soportaba a Setsuna menos a Serena.

— ¿Y Mina?

— Está en su habitación, debe de estar escuchando música o bailando. — le respondió mirándolo — sabes que tu hermana no es la misma, desde que Yaten la dejó.

— Bueno, podemos decir que gracias a Setsuna que se acabo esa relación… ese hombre no era nada serio, al menos Setsuna la separó de ese vago.

— Pero desde ahí, Mina se puso rebelde y no hace caso — le recuerda con tristeza — no es la misma joven de antes.

— Eso sí.

.

.

En la habitación

Serena abrió la puerta y se encontró con una joven rubia parecía de su misma edad.

— Hola.

— Así que eres, la esposa de mi hermanito Darién — dijo Mina detallándola — eres rubia, y de ojos azules como los míos — la miró divertida — pensé que buscaría una mujer parecida a la maldita de Setsuna.

Serena se sorprendió y la miró

— No dices nada — le dijo riéndose — parece que Setsuna. No es de tu agrado.

— No la conocí, no es correcto, hablar mal de una persona que está muerta y no puede defenderse.

— Estupideces — dijo ella cruzando los brazos — esa estúpida y perra, sólo vivió para hacerme la vida imposible.

— Parece, que no fue de tu agrado.

— Esa zorra, por favor…. ella engaño muy bien a mí padre y a mí hermano. Jamás lo hizo conmigo, cuando vivió aquí pretendía meter a su amante aquí, pero como le hice su estadía una pesadilla… pues inventó muchas mentira para que mi prometido y yo termináramos — le comenta con amargura — por eso, cuando murió me dolió la perdida de mi sobrina, pero la de ella no.

Ella miró a su cuñada con asombro y no sabía si creerle o no sobre la anterior esposa de Darién, algo si está segura aun su esposo la recordaba con mucho cariño.

— Me voy a reunir con mi esposo.

— Vamos, por los momentos me estás cayendo bien… si vas a hacer así de callada mejor para mí — dijo sonriendo

Serena y Mina bajaron las escaleras y miró a su esposo como le sonreía a su padre, está muy feliz de ser su esposa, aceptaría todas las condiciones para estar a su lado, él la ama. Y eso lo que ella le importa.

— Así que eres enfermera — dijo Endimión sonriendo, rato después de comer — eres la enfermera y Darién el doctor acosador — comenta bromeando — será divertido.

Serena se sonrojo

— Tampoco es así.

— Soy el lobo y Serena es la caperucita — dijo Darién agarrándole la mano — ¿verdad amor?

Ella asintió

— Mucha miel — dijo Mina aburrida de escuchar la vida de su cuñada — al menos, no eres una pediatra.

— ¡Mina! — la regaño su padre — eso no se dice.

— Serena es Serena y Setsuna fue una maravillosa mujer que ame, ahora mi relación con Serena es muy diferente a mi anterior matrimonio.

— Así es hijo, no es bueno, comparar a Serena con Setsuna, no está bien.

— Sí, Serena no sé parece a la perra de Setsuna — dijo Mina para hacer enojar a su hermano y padre

— ¡Minako! a tú habitación — ordenó Endimión.

— Bah… total, no quería cenar con ustedes — dijo ella levantándose con brusquedad y tumbando la silla — nos vemos cuñis.

— Es muy diferente a lo que me imagine de ella — confesó Serena mirándolos — sólo hay que tenerle paciencia.

— La voy a matar — murmuró Darién furioso — odio que se exprese así de Setsuna.

— Creo que es mejor, que hable con ella — dijo ella levantándose — con su permiso — informó retirándose.

Endimión encantado

— Es tan educada… Hijo ¿en dónde consigo una así?

Darién lo miró incrédulo.

— Papá, por favor — dijo él serio

Serena subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Mina, casi se desmaya de la impresión de ver calaveras e imágenes de monstruos por toda la habitación.

— Una decoración, bastante llamativa.

— Eres una pasada — habló Mina saliendo del baño — ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mí habitación?

— Lo siento, es que dejaste a Darién y al señor Chiba enfadados. Y…

— Tonterías — dijo ella mirándola mal — solo se molestan por la verdad, eso es todo.

— Pero, fue la esposa de tu hermano. No te simpatizaba no deberías expresarte así — le dijo seria

Mina se acercó a ella y le apretó la muñeca haciendo que Serena se arrodillara de dolor.

— Tú no eres nadie y que sea la primera y última vez que entres a mí habitación — le aclaró mirándola mal — lárgate, o será peor.

Serena se acarició la muñeca y observó que esta roja.

— Lo siento — dijo salió de ahí corriendo.

— Creo que se me fue la mano — dijo sintiéndose culpable — ella no es igual a Setsuna.

Serena se fue corriendo a su habitación, le dolía un poco la muñeca pero prefirió aplicarse una crema para evitar que le fuera a salir un moretón, su piel es muy sensible.

Darién se despidió de su padre y subió las escaleras, necesitaba saber que había hablado Serena con su hermana, aun no entendía porque Mina odiaba a Setsuna siempre la había visto como una hermanita.

— Serena — dijo él entrando a la habitación y encontró a su esposa aplicándose crema en la muñeca — ¿Qué te pasó?

— Me golpeé — respondió ella mirándolo — sabes que soy un poco torpe.

— Claro — dijo Darién mirándola y observando que está muy seria — ¿Qué pasa?

— Es que… aun no entiendo ¿Por qué debemos, dormir separados?

Darién irritado.

— Te dije que odio los berrinches — le recuerda él cruzando los brazos

— Es que… me gusta dormir a tú lado, dos semanas que estuvimos de luna de miel, no te quejaste.

— Lo hice, para que no tuvieras un mal recuerdo de nuestra luna de miel.

— Igual, siento que…

— Basta sí — dijo él alterándose — si, sigues así me voy para otra habitación.

Serena abrazándolo

— No, por favor no. Aceptaré tus condiciones.

Él sonrió triunfante.

— Eres una buena esposa. Dentro de un rato quiero entres a mí habitación.

— ¿Hoy?

— Sí, acuérdate cuando yo lo desee — dijo apretándola más a su cuerpo

— Sí.

— Nos vemos un par de horas.

Ella emocionada le dio un beso y asintió.

Darién se fue sonriendo y se deleitaba con el cuerpo de Serena, tiene unas piernas y una cintura que lo volvía loco. Eso no cambiaba nada, aun seguía su sed de venganza

.

.

Horas después

En la habitación de Darién

Serena podía sentir como Darién se separaba de ella, intentó abrazarlo él se negó.

— Darién — dijo ella ocultando su desnudez — quiero darte un abrazo.

— No, deberías irte, ya hicimos el amor — le dijo él levantándose y botando el preservativo en el baño — me voy a dar una ducha, así que cuando regrese no te quiero ver aquí.

— Pero…

Él cerró la puerta y ella se quedó en la habitación sola… contendiéndose las lágrimas salió de la habitación, olvidándose de su ropa.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Serena despertó a las cinco de la mañana para irse a su trabajo y cuando abrió los ojos, Darién está colocándose la ropa

— Buenos días — dijo ella mirándolo.

— Buenos días, me voy. Te veré allá.

— Espérame — le pidió Serena levantándose de la cama y dejando al descubierto su desnudez, después de hacer el amor con Darién se había dado un baño y estaba tan cansada que se acostó sin colocarse nada de ropa.

— ¿Es una invitación? — le preguntó él comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

— No es… que — no sabía que decirle, sin previo aviso de su esposo está besándola apasionadamente, lo único que podía hacer es corresponder a su beso.

.

.

En el hospital lunar.

Amy y algunos colegas estaban decorando el consultorio del doctor Chiba dejándole regalos y algunas flores por su matrimonio con la joven enfermera, algunas personas se sorprendieron al saber que estaban saliendo y luego enterrarse que se habían casado aun más, lo veían feliz y su humor no era el de antes, parecía que estaba volviendo ser Darién el de antes.

.

.

En mansión Chiba.

Darién estaba terminando de vestirse, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su mujer.

— Solo te doy diez minutos — dijo él saliendo de la habitación

Ella se le quedó mirando y salió corriendo para el baño, aun podía sentir las manos de su esposo como la acariciaba, no era ni brusco y ni tan romántico, a ella le gustaba así. No podía quejarse, él ha sido su primer amante.

Serena se reunió con su esposo, sin decirse ni una sola palabra se fueron rumbo al hospital cuando llegaron, fueron atendidos por algunos colegas y engañándolos lo llevaron a al consultorio de Darién, cuando ellos vieron los regalos y algunos dulces se sorprendieron, él, no sé imagino que sus amigos estuvieran tan contentos por su matrimonio, miró a Serena que esta fascinada con todo y sonriendo.

— No debieron molestarse — dijo él mirándolos — estoy realmente sorprendido.

— Esto es, para demostrarle que estamos muy felices por ustedes — habla Amy sonriéndoles — le deseamos un feliz matrimonio, dentro de unos meses tengan su primer bebé.

Serena se emociono un poco, siempre había soñado con tener hijos y ahora que está casada, podría tenerlos pronto.

Darién medio sonrió

— Puede ser, apenas estamos recién casados, no estamos tan desesperados por ser padres.

— Pero… ojalá que sea pronto — dijo su amiga feliz.

— Dejemos a la pareja — habló otro médico.

Todos se retiraron con una sonrisa en los labios, Serena miró a su esposo.

— Está todo hermoso.

— Me sorprendieron.

— Es un hermoso gesto — dijo ella sonriéndole — la idea del bebé… me parece tan...— comenta tímidamente — hermoso.

— Olvídalo, primero muerto que tener un hijo contigo — le aclaró Darién con brusquedad y saliendo de consultorio.

Ella quedo sin poder moverse y sin entender ¿Por qué la estaba tratando así?

.

.

En mansión Chiba

Mina salió de la mansión, se iría a correr en el parque, desde que descubrió que correr le ayudaba a no pensar en el pasado lo hacía todos los días, últimamente no dejaba de pensar en Yaten, al principio le afecto perderlo… ahora parecía que el destino está volviendo a jugar con ella, unos días antes creyó a verlo visto, pero no estaba segura… lo peor que su hermano ahora estaba casado.

— Maldición — murmuró ella frustrada y sentándose en una banqueta — Serena no se ve que sea igual que ella…. se ve que es buena.

— Hablando sola — dijo un hombre sentándose alado de ella

— Hola, Harukis — dijo ella sonriéndole — llegaste tarde.

— Es que mí sirena estaba abrazándome, muy fuerte — le comenta risueño

— Di la verdad, que tú mujer estaba violándote.

— Por favor — dijo él haciéndose él ofendido — eres una bebita.

— Claro, perdí mi virginidad a los quince años, sé de lo que estoy hablando — le recuerda divertida — sabes, mi hermano se volvió a casar — dijo con tristeza — ella no se parece nada a la bruja esa, igual tengo miedo en confiar en alguien.

— Lo sé — dijo él mirándola — deberías confiar un poco más en ella, no creo que la nueva esposa de tu hermano, sea una bruja.

— Parece un ángel, tiene una mirada de calidez — le comenta ella sonriendo — tengo miedo.

— No confíes mucho en ella, trata de conocerla, no abras tú corazón.

— Eso haré — dijo Mina emocionada — gracias Haruka, eres el mejor psicólogo que he tenido.

— Por cierto, me debes varias sesiones — le recuerda serio.

— Le pediré dinero a papá — le contestó risueña y corriendo.

— Espérame, quiero hacer deporte — dijo él siguiéndola.

.

.

Horas después.

Serena se encontraba realmente cansada, después que Darién le dijo eso… al rato estaba como si nada con ella, tratándola con cariño. Ella a la vez se sentía confundida por su actitud, estaba comenzando a sospechar que su esposo sufría de bipolaridad.

— Qué agotada estoy — comenta Serena suspirando y observando que veía una mujer corriendo con un niño en brazos.

— ¡Ayuda! — exclamó desesperada la mujer y mirando a Serena — se cayó y tiene una cortada muy profunda en la cabeza.

Ella se lo quitó y observó que lo que decía la mujer era cierto, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo con el pequeño hacia sala de emergencia, cuando entró su esposo y otra enfermera estaban ahí.

— Tiene una cortada muy profunda — anuncia ella mirándolos

— Colócalo en la camilla — le ordenó su esposo

Serena obedeció y lo colocó en la camilla, él comenzó a revisarlo, para mayor sorpresa el pequeño comenzó a despertar. Al verlos comenzó a gritar y golpear, Serena empezó hablarle.

— Es muy fuerte — dijo otra enfermera que intentaba agarrarle las piernas

— Cariño, tranquilízate — le pidió Serena con voz dulce — solo queremos que te recuperes y puedas irte a casa.

El pequeño dejó de moverse y quedó quieto mientras Darién lo revisaba, cuando la otra enfermera comenzó a curarlo el niño agarró la mano de Serena la apretó con fuerza, Serena solo le sonrió.

— ¿En dónde está mi hijo? — preguntó entrando al consultorio desesperada

— Aquí — respondió sonrió Serena y entregándole al niño — es un niño muy valiente, solo tiene que llevarlo a la área de rallos X, para saber cuál fue la magnitud del golpe.

— Muchas gracias — dijo la mujer agradecida y mirando a su hijo que se encontraba abrazándola con fuerza — eres muy buena.

Serena sonrió tímidamente

— Gracias.

— Ahora vengo — dijo la otra enfermera salió del consultorio, atrás de ella la siguió la madre con su niño.

— Serena — dijo Darién mirándola con seriedad — ve a cambiarte, tienes la ropa llena de sangre.

Serena no se había dado de cuenta, hasta las manos y sin ella poder evitarlo.

.

.

Cinco años atrás

Serena había despertado por golpe y sintió algo caliente que le recorría la cara, se tocó y descubrió que tenía sangre por toda el rostro, con nerviosismo intentó quitársela, cuando miró a su lado, ahí está su hermano lleno de sangre.

.

.

Actualidad

Ella sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar, sentía una necesidad de salir corriendo y lavarse las manos.

— Oye — dijo Darién mirando lo pálida que está

— Sammy — susurró, antes de desmayarse

— ¡Serena! — exclamó Darién, al tiempo que intentó agarrarla. No le dio tiempo, el cuerpo de ella se encontraba en el suelo y él se acercó a ella para auxiliarla


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo # 3

En el hospital Lunar

— ¿Y cómo está? — preguntó Amy acercándose a Serena.

— Igual — respondió él mirándola — lleva varios minutos sin reaccionar.

— Te ves preocupado — le dijo mirándolo

Darién quería demostrar que no le importaba la salud de Serena, no podía, se encontraba realmente angustiado.

— Voy a pedirle a Tomoe que venga a verla — habló ella mirándolo y saliendo del consultorio.

Él le acarició el mentón y sin poder evitarlo le dio un beso en los labios.

— Anda despierta.

Serena no reaccionaba, menos de cinco minutos Tomoe llegó.

— Déjame revisarla, se que eres médico. Ahora sólo estás pensando como esposo y no como doctor — le dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

— Ok — dijo Darién alejándose un poco para que su compañero la revisara.

Amy está preocupada, desde que su amiga llegó al hospital no deba indicios de ser una mujer enfermiza, al contrario siempre estaba sana y fuerte.

.

.

En mansión Chiba

— Hija — dijo Endimión al ver a Mina caminar hacía la habitación

— Dime — contestó sin mirarlo

— Quiero que intentes acercarte a Serena — le pidió él acercándose a ella — sé que con Setsuna no te llevaste bien, intenta conocer a Serena.

— Lo haré, quiero disculparme con ella por lo que le hice a noche.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — le preguntó él alarmado

— Después te cuento — siguió caminando y entró a la habitación

.

.

En el hospital lunar

— Darién — habló Tomoe mirándolo — ¿ella tuvo un accidente?

— Sí.

— No lo sabía — habla Amy seria

— Vamos a decir que fue hace mucho tiempo — explicó Darién mirándolos

Tomoe miró a Serena detenidamente y se dio de cuenta que es la misma adolecente que chocó son su prima Setsuna años atrás.

— Voy a hacerle una resonancia y…

Serena poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

— Serena — dijo Darién acercándose a ella y mirándola — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Un poco aturdida — respondió mirándolo — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Te desmayaste — contestó Darién mirándola — es mejor, que nos vamos a casa.

Serena sólo asintió

— Deberíamos hacerle una prueba — insistió Tomoe mirándolo — sería lo mejor.

— No — dijo Serena mirándolo — solo, necesito descansar.

— Pero — dijo Amy preocupada

— Vamos — habló Darién ayudando a su esposa a caminar

Tomoe quedó mirándolos y sin decir nada se fue dejando Amy completamente sola.

Él no dejaba de pensar en Serena, tenía que ser ella. Siguió caminando y se fue a llamar a su tío

— Tío Sabio — dijo él escuchando la voz en la línea

— Qué sorpresa — respondió él sonriendo

— La joven que mato a Setsuna, está trabajando en el mismo hospital que estoy yo — le comenta Tomoe furioso.

— Sabes, perfectamente que ella y Setsuna tuvieron la culpa de ese accidente, tú crees que si ella en realidad fue la que mato a mi nieta e hija. Estuviera viva.

— Pero si ella.

— Déjalo, en fin. Nadie me devolverá a mi hija — le recuerda con tristeza

— Darién, se casó con ella — le comunica con una sonrisa muy leve — está casado, con esa asesina.

Sabio se sorprendió.

— Esto cambia las cosas — dijo molesto — puedo aceptar que ella haga su vida, no pienso permitir que sea feliz alado del hombre que amo a mi hija.

Tomoe sonrió triunfante, siempre había estado enamorado de su prima hermana Setsuna, ella también lo amaba pero, cuando Sabio le presentó a Darién su relación estuvo a punto de terminar, aun que le dolía en el alma que esa niña que murió en el vientre de su mujer, no era su hija. No le importaba porque Setsuna le había jurado que le daría un hijo después de tener a su hija. Esa promesa quedó solo un recuerdo, no iba a permitir que Darién fuera feliz con aquella mujer que fue causante de la muerte de la mujer que ama.

.

.

Unas horas después

En mansión Chiba

Serena se encontraba durmiendo su habitación, mientras Darién está en la sala.

— Creo, es mejor que Serena no trabaje — comenta Endimión mirándolo — puede ser que se haya enfermado, en la luna de miel.

— Puede ser — dijo él mirándolo

— Me voy — dijo Mina mirándolos — llegaré en la madrugada.

— ¿Y para dónde vas? — le preguntó su padre

— Un bar o lo que sea — contestó molestándose — tengo veinte años.

— Cuídate — dijo Darién serio — por favor, vas a tener tus encuentros sexuales, usa protección.

Endimión se alarmado.

— ¡Darién es tu hermana!

— Se comporta, como una ramera — respondió Darién mirándola mal — mira cómo va, enseñando los senos y las piernas.

— Tengo un hermoso cuerpo — se defendió — además, no es tu problema.

— Ve.

Serena se había levantando porque sentía muchas ganas de tomar un poco de agua, al salir de la habitación escucho los gritos y caminó hacía la sala, bajó con cuidado las escaleras.

— Darién — dijo mirándolo

Darién al verla se acercó a ella, se veía pálida

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? — le preguntó levantándose y acercándose a ella

— Bien, tengo mucha sed — respondió ella mirándolo

— ¡Luna! — llamó Endimión — por favor, tráele agua a la señora.

Luna había escuchado y como estaba cerca de la cocina, fue a buscarle agua a Serena.

— Deberías estar en cama — dijo Darién agarrándole la mano — ven.

Serena le dio una leve sonrisa y subieron de nuevo a su habitación, cuando llegaron Serena se acostó y él la arropó.

— Luna vendrá dentro de un momento, así que tienes que pensar un poco en ti — le pidió mirándola y sentándose en la cama

— Lo que me pasó — dijo Serena Mirándolo — ya me ha pasado, varias veces.

— Varias veces — dijo él mirándola

— Sí, es que cuando recuerdo el accidente o algo de mi pasado, me pasa — le comenta mirándolo

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — le preguntó preocupándose

— Perdí la mitad de mi memoria, por mi accidente, no recuerdo bien a mi hermano y menos lo que sucedió en el accidente — le confiesa seria — no sé nada.

Darién se quedó quieto

— ¿Y has recordado algo?

— Solo un poco, desperté y vi a mi hermano… — comenta nerviosa — no me lo hagas decir.

Él observó que los ojos de Serena reflejaba mucho dolor y desesperación, si quiera saber todo de su pasado. Ahora tenía que planear mejor su manera de vénganse, no valía la pena torturarla si no recodaba que mato a Setsuna a su hija.

— Te voy ayudar a recordar — le dijo Darién mirándola

— La psicóloga me dijo, que en cualquier momento, puedo recordar todo — le comenta con tristeza — quiero recordar, necesito saber sobre mi vida, era divertida o era así de tímida — dijo comenzando a llorar — es fue difícil ver a mi padre llorar y a mi madre decirme todos los días como era yo antes.

Darién sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó con fuerza, no sabía ¿Por qué lo hacía? sentía una necesidad de protegerla y darle apoyo, ella se sintiera con él protegida.

Serena lloro un poco y después de tomar un poco de agua se quedó dormida nuevamente, él se quedó con ella. Se acomodo a su lado para cuidarla.

.

.

En bar Venus

Mina se encuentra tomando una cerveza cuando, sintió alguien la agarraba por la cintura, ella automáticamente lo golpeó.

— Tan salvaje como siempre — dijo su ex prometido

— Yaten — lo miró perpleja y mirándolo — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estoy bien, gracias…— dijo él con ironía

— Años, que no te veía.

— Yo también te extrañe.

— Deja de decir, idioteces — dijo Mina seria

— Vamos — dijo él agarrándola del brazo y llevándosela de ahí.

— Déjame — le ordenó ella tratando de zafarse — tengo años que no te veo, vienes como si nada.

— Descubrí todo — dijo él jalándola — para eso, me hice detective.

Mina incrédula

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Sí, cuando me enteré que "Según" me habías engañado con él primo de Setsuna, estaba muy dolido. Al poco tiempo mi primo murió y tuve que irme con mis padres a hacerme cargo de la empresa de él. Entonces me di de cuenta algo extraño en las fotos y comencé a investigar; un amigo de mi padre me dijo que tenía mucho talento y que debía de ser detective y lo hice.

— ¿Y por qué no, regresaste antes?

— Porque, jamás pensé que él estuviera haciendo eso.

Mina lo miró sin entender y cruzo los brazos

— ¿Habla en español? No te estoy entiendo, ni una mierda.

— Deja de hablar así — dijo Yaten molestándose — no te pareces, a la Mina que deje.

Ella comenzó a reírse

— Pasaron cinco años, así que ¿qué quieres de mí?

— Quiero, que nos casemos — dijo él acercándose a ella — necesito, que estés a mi lado.

— ¿Qué?... de ¿verdad? — le preguntó incrédula

— Por su puesto. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

Mina lo abrazo.

— Yaten, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, mi vida sin ti no tenía sentido.

— Igual me pasaba a mi Mina. Quiero que nos casemos y seamos felices — dijo él sonriéndole

— Lo seremos amor — afirmó ella abrazándolo

.

.

En casa Tsukino

Ikuko está preocupada por su hija, desde que le había avisado que pronto llegaría a Tokio, no se había vuelto a comunicar con ella, lo peor que necesitaba decirle que su psicóloga deseaba verla.

— ¿Y esa cara tía?

— Seiya — dijo ella sonriéndole y mirándolo — es que, no sé nada de Serena.

— Está casada — le recordó sonriéndole — lo normal, que este con su esposo.

— Eso lo entiendo, el detalle es que... Darién me prometió que cuando llegaran de su viaje, ella me llamaría. Él no sabe que Serena perdió la mitad de su memoria.

— Eso sí es delicado — comenta él serio — ¿Por qué, no se lo dijeron?

— Serena no quería, en fin tampoco es mal de morirse — dijo ella mirándolo — él no la conoció antes del accidente, así que no puede afectarle.

— Tío antes de morir, dijo algo que me dejó intrigado — comenta mirándola

— Lo sé, a veces pienso en sus últimas palabras y no lo entiendo — comenta ella con tristeza — hace dos años, que extraño a mi marido, no es fácil llevar una empresa sola.

— Tienes la ayuda de todos tus sobrinos — le recordó abrazándola

— Gracias, son los mejores sobrinos que he podido tener.

— Tú, eres una tía maravillosa.

Ikuko sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

En mansión Chiba

En la habitación de Darién y Serena

Serena está profundamente dormida.

Darién esta mirándola y no puedo evitar acariciarle la mejilla.

— Parece un ángel — pensó él — tan dulce e indefensa.

Endimión tocó la puerta, él se levantó para que no despertara a su mujer.

— ¿Qué paso, papá? — le preguntó abriendo la puerta

— ¿Y cómo sigue?

— Bien, se volvió a dormir.

— Me alegro, sabes que Mina le hizo algo a Serena — le confiesa él serio — ella, me lo confesó… no se que le hizo exactamente.

Darién se molesto.

— Con razón, ayer estaba rara — dijo él cruzando los brazos

— Igual, tu hermana se va a disculpar con Serena, solo es cuestión de tiempo — le informa mirándolo — buenas noches, voy a dormir.

— Buenas noches, papá.

Endimión se dirigió hacia su habitación, Darién cerró la puerta lentamente y se acostó alado de Serena

.

.

Hora después

En un hotel

— Tengo que irme — dijo Mina vistiéndose — nos vemos, Yaten.

— Espérame — le pidió él mirándola — son las cuatro de la mañana.

— Tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada malo.

— Igual, quiero dejarte en tu casa — dijo él levantándose y colocándose el pantalón — espérame.

Mina sonrió

— Está bien.

Yaten se acercó a ella y beso nuevamente a su mujer, la había extrañado mucho en estos cinco largos años, lo importante que la tendría de nuevo y así, poder investigar sobre la familia de Setsuna.

Al día siguiente.

Serena se había despertado y se sorprendió que su marido estuviera alado de ella, se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo y así darle una sorpresa.

.

.

En la cocina

Mina estaba preparándose un rico desayuno, cuando sintió unas manos en su hombro.

— Buenos días, niña — dijo Luna sonriéndole

— Luna, me diste un susto de muerte — contestó ella girándose y sonriéndole — ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Luna la miró y suspiro

— Es hora de preparar el desayuno, niña.

— Apenas son las siete — dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

— El señor Endimión, tiene que ir a la empresa… dentro de una hora los señores al hospital.

— Buenos días — habló Serena acercándose a ella

— Serena — dijo Mina acercándose a ella — quiero, pedirte perdón por lo que te hice la otra vez, creo que estoy un poco afectada por culpa de esa mujer — le confesó sincera — ¿me perdonas?

Serena asintió

— Eres un sol — dijo su cuñada abrazándola y sonrío — ahora seremos amigas.

— Está bien — dijo Serena mirándola — voy a prepararle el desayuno a Darién.

El comentario asombro mucho a Luna y en especial a Mina.

— ¿Tú? — dijo Mina asombrada — vas a ser el desayuno a mi hermano.

— Sí.

— Señora — dijo Luna mirándola — se nota, que usted no se parece nada a la anterior esposa, de mi niño. Ella no hacía nada de nada.

Serena se sorprendió.

— Pero… ¿cómo? era su esposa, es un deber atender a nuestra pareja.

— Setsuna, no…. cómo te explicó — dijo Mina para no sonar tan ofensiva — ella solo vivía para comprar, estudiar, molestar y ser una buena zorra.

— ¡Niña! — exclamó Luna seria

— Es la verdad — dijo ella molestándose

— Yo, comenzaré a prepararle el desayuno a mi esposo — dijo Serena sonriéndoles

.

.

En el hospital Lunar

Tomoe había salido del hospital y se dirigió al estacionamiento se acercó a su auto y abrió la puerta.

— Tomoe — gritó Amy — ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa?

— Claro — respondió él con una leve sonrisa

— Gracias — dijo Amy acercándose — Richard no puedo pasar hoy por mí.

— Tu esposo, te cuida mucho.

— Claro, porque me ama, ¿Y cómo está tu novia?

— Mimet, bien creo.

— Pareciera, las cosas no van muy bien.

— Eso parece, quiere que nos casemos y no estoy preparado para eso.

— Eres un hombre complicado — dijo Amy sonriéndole

— Sólo ame a una sola mujer y ella era la única que me entendía.

— Por lo que dices, no está.

— Murió, hace unos años ya.

— Lo siento, Tomoe…

— Déjalo, sé que ella está en un lugar mejor.

Amy no dijo nada más, Tomoe la dejó en su casa y después se dirigió a su departamento, cuando entró consiguió a Mimet recociendo sus pertenencias.

— Me voy — dijo ella seria — ya no aguanto más.

— ¿Quién te detiene? — le preguntó él burlón

Mimet dolida

— Yo te amo.

— Pero yo no.

— Esa mujer… está muerta.

— Aún la amo.

— Eres un idiota.

.

.

En mansión Chiba

Serena caminó hacía la habitación de ella, con cuidado abrió la puerta y cuando la abrió, aun Darién seguía durmiendo, dejó a un lado la comida y se acercó a él.

— Mi amor — dijo con voz dulce — despierta.

— Serena es muy temprano — respondió él quejándose

— No es bueno, sigas durmiendo… podemos hacer algo, desayuna y vuelve a dormir — le dijo acariciándole el cabello

Él abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró

— Está bien — dijo levantándose y mirando la comida — ¿desayuno en la cama?

— A veces es bueno, dar unos pequeños cambios — dijo ella sonriéndole

Él no dijo nada y caminó hacía el baño.

.

.

Unos minutos después

Darién se estaba devorando el desayuno.

— Luna le quedó genial, el desayuno.

— Lo hice yo — le comunica ella mirándolo

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó perplejo

Serena asintió

— Como, tendremos el turno de la coche… haré un delicioso pastel de fresa y galletas.

Darién la miró con asombro, jamás Setsuna le preparo el desayuno o le hizo un postre, para eso estaba Luna o cualquier persona para consentirlo… pero Serena estaba comportándose como una verdadera esposa.

— Después, iré ayudar un poco a Luna — dijo sonriendo — pobrecita, está agotada y ella sola para esta casa.

— ¿Y por qué lo harás?

— Luna, es una mujer mayor, que necesita cuidados… ¿Por qué no contratamos a alguien?

— Eso lo hace mi padre — respondió él serio

— Mientras que llegue una nueva empleada, ayudaré a Luna — dijo ella levantándose de la cama y acercándose a él — nos veremos, después — le dio un beso en los labios.

Darién se quedó en su habitación sin saber que pensar de Serena.

Serena se ofreció ayudar a Luna en todo, Mina que se encontraba ahí no pudo disimular su asombro, ver el entusiasmó de Serena ella también se ofreció ayudarla, entre las dos hicieron el trabajo más pesado de la mansión, mientras Luna estaba encargada de estar pendiente de la comida o de supervisar la limpieza.

Endimión cuando se dispuso a irse a la empresa, se asombro en ver a su hija y nuera limpiando la casa.

Mina estaba limpiando los vidrios, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

— Serena, ¿Cuándo es tu día libre?

— El sábado — contestó Serena sin dejar de limpiar

— Quiero que nos vayamos de compra y también a una discoteca.

— Negativo — habló Darién bajando las escaleras — no permitiré, que mi mujer salga contigo.

— Es mi cuñada — le recuerda Mina cruzando los brazos

— Dejas mucho, que desear.

— No peleen — dijo Serena mirándolos — de compras sí, no me gustan los ruidos y menos el ambiente de una discoteca… una vez fui y pensé que me ida a dar algo.

— Eres aburrida — dijo Mina sonriendo — con razón, mi hermano se caso contigo.

— ¡Mina! — exclamó Darién serio

— No, es eso…. mis primos, me llevaron una vez y no me gusto.

— Conmigo será diferente.

— Déjala hermana, no quiere ir.

— Al menos, de compras sí.

— Eso sí.

Darién se les quedó mirando, parecía que su hermana estaba aceptando a su mujer… ni con Setsuna la había visto tan animada.

— Voy a dar un paseo.

— Amor, ten cuidado en el camino — le pidió Serena mirándolo

— Definitivamente — dijo Mina mirándolos — ella si es diferente.

— ¡Eh! — exclamó Serena sin entender

— Gracias — dijo él sin poderlo creer y se fue

— La otra mujer, ni si quiera le decía algo, cuando mi hermano salía.

— ¿Qué esposa, fue esa?

— Una inútil — respondió Mina molesta — una vez, Darién se fue de viaje y ella como si nada. Ni se despidió y menos le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

— Entonces no lo amaba.

— ¡Para nada!

— Creo, que… ella.

— Dilo.

Serena negó.

— Sigamos limpiando.

— Eres demasiado bueno o tonta — dijo Mina suspirando

.

.

En la cocina

Darién miró a su nana, quien estaba de lo más feliz leyendo una revista.

— Tenía, tiempo que no te veía así.

— Mi niño, tu esposa es un pan… mira que encargarse de la casa — le comenta alegre

— Son demasiada, diferencias entre ellas.

— Sí, mi niño… para ser sincera, la niña Serena es un amor.

— Apenas, tiene dos días aquí — dijo él serio

— Es más que suficiente — contestó Luna mirándolo mal — siempre, tendrá mi apoyo.

Serena entrando

— Luna, termine con la sala, ¿en dónde seguimos?

— Vamos, a las habitaciones.

— Claro — dijo Serena sonriéndole

— Ve, nana con Mina… quiero hablar con mi mujer un momento a solas.

Luna se fue, dejando la pareja sola

— Dime, amor.

— No te esfuerces mucho — dijo él acercándose a ella y dándole un apasionado beso, sintió como su esposa le correspondía y él se separó de ella — estaré, un rato a fuera ¿deseas algo?

— No — dijo ella feliz — solo, cuídate y no te tardes mucho.

Él le sonrío y le dio otro beso de despedida

— Se ve que lo amas mucho — comenta Artemis atrás de ella

Serena se asusto un poco y lo miró

— Sí.

— Anterior, mujer no le hacía caso.

— Parece, que en esta casa… todos no hablan muy bien de ella — comenta mirándolo

— Solo vivió dos años aquí, para conocer la clase de mujer que era — dijo él serio

— Tan mal ¿fue? — le preguntó incrédula

— Señora — dijo él alejándose

— ¡Serena! — exclamó Mina jalándola — se nos va a hacer tarde.

— Sí — dijo ella sonriéndole

.

.

Una hora después

En una cafetería

Darién está mirando a su ex cuñado

— ¿Por qué me citaste?

Yaten está serio

— Te tardaste mucho.

— Estaba, ocupado — dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

— Lo importante, que aceptaste verme.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Vengo a decirte, que me voy a casar con tu hermana. Ayer la recuperé y no pienso alejarme de ella.

Darién dejó a un lado el café y lo agarró por la camisa.

— No, voy a permitir que lastimes nuevamente a mi hermana.

— Para nada, yo la amo… además, mira quién habla… el que se casó con Serena Tsukino para vengar la muerte de su mujer e hija — dijo Yaten sonriendo

Él quedó perplejo

— ¿Quién, te dijo esa estupidez?

— Soy detective y lo sé todo — dijo él quitando las manos de Darién de su camisa y enseñándole un sobre amarillo — aquí, esta toda la información sobre el accidente de Serena y Setsuna, déjame decirte, no te dijeron la verdad completa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Quieres, saber la verdad de lo que pasó realmente ese día, solo tienes que leer el documento.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo # 4

Darién miró el sobre y deseaba abrirlo

— Es una mentira.

— Para nada — dijo soltando un suspiró — no soy de inventar, Setsuna es igual de culpable que Serena.

— No, voy a permitir que hables mal de Setsuna, ella era una santa — dijo Darién furioso

— Santa — aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada — mejor, no me hagas reír.

— Me voy — dijo él agarrando el sobre — nos veremos luego.

— Adiós, cuñadito.

.

.

En mansión Chiba

En la habitación de Serena

Serena se había bañado, después de terminar con la casa… para preparar las galletas y el pastel para su esposo, cuando salió de la habitación escucho el sonido del piano.

— ¿Quién lo tocara? — Sé preguntó y caminando con rapidez, para saber quién era, para su sorpresa es su cuñada — wow, tocas, genial.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? — le preguntó sonriéndole

— Sí.

— Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Serena se sentó a lado de Mina

— Toca algo — dijo Mina mirándola

— No sé — le dijo dudosa

— Inténtalo.

Ella comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano, sin ella poder evitarlo comenzó a sonar la música, Mina esta asombrada y ella también lo está.

— Se tocar el piano — dijo ella mirando a Mina

— ¿Y cómo es que no lo sabes?

— Es que — dijo mirándola, de repente tuvo varias imágenes.

.

.

Años atrás

— Ven Serena — dijo Sammy agarrándola de la mano — se que apenas tienes seis años, pero mamá me enseño a tu edad a tocar el piano, yo quiero enseñarte a ti.

— ¡De verdad! — gritó emocionada

— Ven siéntate — dijo sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano

La pequeña Serena aceptó su mano y sonrío.

.

.

Actualidad

Serena se encuentra aturdida y a la vez ida.

— Serena — dijo Mina preocupándose y notando su timidez

— Yo — dijo ella mirándola – creo que — sin saber que decir

— ¿Estás bien?

— Yo — habló ella levantándose, se estaba sintiendo muy mareada

— Serena — dijo Mina notando su palidez y agarrándola del brazo — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Necesito aire — intentando soltarse

— Déjame acompañarte — se ofreció

Serena asintió, cuando caminó un poco más todo se volvió negro y se desmayó.

Mina presentía que Serena se desmayaría por lo pálida que se encontraba, logró agarrarla a tiempo.

— ¡Artemis! — gritó fuertemente, para que todos en la casa la oyeran

Artemis y Luna salieron corriendo para saber que estaba pasando, cuando llegaron y encontraron a Serena desmayada se alarmaron, Artemis salió corriendo para sostenerla en brazo, a pesar que es un hombre de edad podía cargarla.

Luna salió corriendo a buscar alcohol y llamar a su niño para decirle que su esposa no estaba bien de salud.

Darién iba llegando a su casa, al mirar observó que su padre estaba llegando también

— ¿Y eso? — dijo él saliendo del auto y mirándolo

— Hijo, nada nuevo — dijo Endimión sonriendo y mirándolo — Serena es un ángel, creo que todas las mujeres que consigues son únicas.

— Claro — dijo él divertido — deja los celos.

— Luna me llamo, Serena haría pastel y galleta — comenta Endimión sonriendo — ya quiero probarlos.

— Vamos.

.

.

Adentro de la mansión

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos, miró a Luna, Artemis y Mina que estaban realmente preocupados por ella.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

— Te desmayaste — respondió Mina mirándola — ¿estás embarazada?

— ¡Serena, está que! — dijo Endimión acercándose feliz

— ¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó Darién acercándose a ellos

— Serena se desmayó — informa Mina

— Sí mi niño, aun sigue pálida — habla Luna angustiada

— No es nada — dijo Serena levantándose un poco — solo es que.

— Ven — dijo Darién agarrándola del brazo, haciéndola que caminara en vez de cargarla.

Todos se le quedaron mirándolo mal

— Hijo cárgala — le ordenó Endimión serio

— No, ya estoy mejor — dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

Serena y Darién subieron a la habitación, cuando llegaron Serena se acostó en la cama

— ¿Qué pasó, realmente?

— Recordé un poco de mi infancia con Sammy — le comenta mirándolo — fue hermoso.

— Pero… siempre será así — dijo Darién serio

— ¿Cómo?

— Desmayándote, sigue pasando, aquí todos pensaran que estás embarazada — dijo mirándola mal — lo que menos que deseo, que todos se ilusionen con una farsa.

— Yo — dijo Serena sintiéndose mal — no lo sé, algo que no controlo.

— Deberías — le ordenó cruzando los brazos — descansa un poco, después sigues como si nada, hubiera pasado.

Serena asintió y lo vio salir de la habitación

.

.

En la sala

— ¿Qué le pasa a Darién? — Preguntó Mina mirando a su padre — debió de cargarla, no obligarla a caminar.

— No sé — dijo él dudoso — Darién a veces me asombra.

— Ya está mejor — dijo Darién bajando las escaleras — voy a decirle a mi nana, que le lleve un jugo de fresa o de naranja.

— Me parece bien — dijo su padre

— Papá — dijo ella sonriéndole — me voy a casar.

— Eh.

— Yaten, vendrá está noche a pedir mi mano, si ustedes no están de acuerdo igualito me casaré con él — les aclaró desafiante

Endimión suspiró y Darién siguió su camino

— No gano, nada en decirte que no.

— Yo lo amo.

— Sí, te hace infeliz lo mato.

— Trató hecho — dijo ella sonriendo

.

.

Unas horas después

Serena se había reunidos con todos nuevamente, preparó el pastel y las galletas, aun que Luna y Mina estaban pendiente de ella, Serena solo sonreía y trataba de estar tranquila, disfrutar del momento con ellas.

Cuando el pastel y las galletas estuvieron listas, todos están ansiosos de probarlos.

Endimión y Artemis fueron los primeros en alagarla, Darién le dio un beso y sonrío feliz. Mina y Luna quería aprender a hacerlo para no quedar como ignorantes con alado de Serena.

Mina por fin estaba realmente feliz, cuando su antiguo prometido le pidió la mano a Darién y a Endimión, Serena lo miraba con curiosidad él se le hacía muy familiar, no sabía de dónde… todos se sorprendieron al enterarse que la boda seria en una semana.

.

.

Unos meses después

En mansión Chiba

Serena estaba terminando de acomodar los últimos detalles para la celebración del cumpleaños de su suegro, el señor Endimión estaba celebrando su cincuenta y tres años, Mina y Darién estaba orgullosos de tener un padre que se encargó de criarlos cuando su madre decidió divorciarse y casarse nuevamente con otro hombre, al principio compartían la custodia de sus hijos, Mina y Darién decidieron no ver más a su madre, ya que ella prefería creer en las mentiras de su esposo que en la verdad.

Darién se emociono mucho al saber que Serena había convencido a su padre a celebrar su cumpleaños, desde que tiene uso de razón, él no celebraba su cumpleaños con nadie, se quedó atónito cuando su esposa le había informado que su padre estaba dispuesto a celebrar su cumpleaños, con la única condición que fuera íntima y pocos invitados.

— Todo listo — dijo Yaten apareciéndose

— Gracias — dijo Serena mirándolo —, eres muy amable.

— Tú un encanto — le dijo él sonriéndole y acercándose a ella — ¿en dónde está ese ogro?

— No le digas así, a mi esposo — le dijo seria

— Sí que lo es — dijo Yaten cruzando los brazos — cuando, comience la fiesta quiero que bailes conmigo.

— Claro.

— Amor — dijo Mina acercándose y mirando a su cuñada — luces espectacular con ese vestido rojo.

Serena sonrío tímidamente, su madre le habían enviado un vestido entallado al cuerpo con un hermoso escote en forma de V debajo una cinta dorada para darle elegancia, algunas partes arruchadas arriba y liso toda la parte de la cintura hacia abajo, parecía una perfecta sirena.

— Gracias.

— Cariño — dijo Darién acercándose a ellos — llegó tú madre, con tu primo Seiya.

Serena lo miró y sonrío feliz… desde que está casada con Darién, su madre ha venido a visitarla muchas veces, aun que no podía ir a ver por su trabajo y tampoco quería descuidar su matrimonio, una de esas visitas Seiya vino con su madre y Serena se los presentó a todos, diciéndole que tenía dos primos más uno de ellos no lo conocía muy bien y él otro estaba ocupando trabajando en el extranjero.

— Vamos — dijo Serena alejándose de la pareja

— Qué lindos — comenta Mina risueña

— ¿Y ya se lo dijiste? — le preguntó él mirando a su mujer

— ¿Qué? — dijo ella seria

— Sobre el bebé.

Mina negó

— Aun no quiero decirlo, te hace años perdí a nuestro primer bebé, pasa igual — le recuerda ella asustada

— No pasara — dijo él dándole un beso en la frente — la primera vez paso, no sabíamos y no tuvimos cuidado, cometimos muchas locuras.

— Bueno…. Sí.

— Cuando pase, el cumpleaños de Endimión le daremos la noticia que estamos esperando nuestro primer bebé.

— Está bien amor.

Serena y Darién se reunieron con Ikuko y Seiya.

— Hola — dijo Serena saludando a su madre y primo — Que alegría verlos.

— Mi bombón — dijo Seiya dándole un abrazo fuerte para después soltarla — ¡estás, hermosísima!

— Gracias — respondió sonrojada.

— Seré, el hombre más envidiado de la fiesta — dijo Darién sonriéndole a su mujer y agarrándola de la cintura.

— De eso no lo dudes — dijo Ikuko feliz — ¿Y el cumpleañero?

— Está saludando a unos amigos — dijo Serena mirándolos — yo voy a ver unas cosas.

— Vamos hija — dijo Ikuko contenta

— Parece que nos quedaremos solos — dijo Seiya mirándolo

— Vamos a reunirnos, con mi hermana y su esposo.

— Claro.

Madre e hija se dirigieron a la cocina.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — le preguntó Ikuko mirando a su hija impaciente

— Aun nada — dijo Serena mirándola — mi periodo no ha bajado y lo peor, tengo miedo de decirle.

— Aun siguen con problemas — le preguntó cruzando los brazos, una vez ella llegó de sorpresa y no le gusto como su yerno le había hablado a su hija y lo peor que Serena no decía nada.

— Más o menos, por favor mamá — dijo ella impaciente — todos los matrimonios tienen problemas.

— Eso lo sé muy bien, ese hombre es muy extraño, primero te trata bien y después se vuelve un hombre muy diferente.

— Por favor — dijo ella molestándose — Darién no es así — mintió, no quería que nadie se metiera en su matrimonio — esto es problema de los dos.

— Eres mi hija, jure protegerte — le recuerda Ikuko furiosa por actitud de su hija, no iba a permitir que Darién la maltratara.

.

.

En otro lado de la fiesta

Sabio fue invitado por Endimión, al principio estaba dudoso de ir y la verdad no estaba interesado en ir, se acordó del matrimonio de Darién con aquella joven… deseaba conocerla y así, separarlos para siempre.

Serena e Ikuko salieron de la cocina, se estaban dirigiéndose a la sala de invitados cuando Serena chocó con Sabio.

— Disculpe señor — dijo Serena muy apenada — de verdad, no lo vi.

Sabio quedó mirándola detenidamente, solo verla supo que se trataba de la esposa de Darién, no podía creer que aquella jovencita se convirtió en una hermosa mujer.

— No te preocupes, aceptaré la disculpa de una hermosa mujer — dijo él agarrándole la mano y dándole un beso — soy Sabio Black, es un gusto conocerla señora Chiba.

Serena se le quedó mirando y no puedo evitar su sorpresa

— Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

— Yo fui como un padre para Darién — dijo él sonriéndole y mirándola — soy ex suegro de Darién.

Serena no pudo evitar sorprenderse

— Entiendo.

— Estoy muy contento. Qué Darién se haya casado, se ve que es feliz a su lado.

— Eso lo que intentó, hacerlo feliz — comenta ella regándole una sonrisa

Sabio también le sonrió

— Es mejor, reunirse con los demás.

Serena asintió e Ikuko se fue atrás de ellos.

Al entrar Darién se sorprendió a ver a su mujer alado de Sabio, intentó no mostrar asombro ya que lo que menos deseaba que su mujer o Sabio se enteraran de sus planes, desde que Yaten le había entrado el sobre se negó abrirlo, no iba a creer en un papel que dijera mentira de su mujer él la había conocido muy bien, nada mancharía su memoria.

— Amor — dijo Serena acercándose a él — ahí se encuentra el señor Black, quiere saludarte.

— Claro — contestó él caminando hacía Sabio y cuando se acercó le dio un abrazo — es bueno verte.

— Lo mismo, digo hijo — dijo sonriéndole — acabo de ver a tu esposa, es muy hermosa… Pero, sabes quién es ella ¿verdad?

Darién se le quedó mirando

— ¿De qué?

— Por favor — dijo Sabio en voz baja — debes de saber muy bien, ella fue la que…

— ¡Sabio! —, exclamó Endimión acercándose a ellos — es una alegría verte.

— Igualmente, por cierto. Hermosa tu nueva nuera, parece una princesita.

— Sí, es un encanto la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de tenerla con nosotros, se ha ganado el cariño de todos — comenta Endimión orgulloso

Sabio dibujo una sonrisa falsa, jamás vio a Endimión tan feliz con su hija, menos como hablaba con tanta emoción y admiración por una jovencita, ahora estaba seguro de separar a esa mujer de ellos.

— Papá, quédate con Sabio iré con Serena — dijo Darién alejándose de ellos.

— Se ve que está enamorado de ella — habla Sabio mirándolo — eso es bueno.

— Para ser sincero, lo veo más tranquilo… puedo decirte que sonríe más que antes.

— Sí mi hija estuviera viva — dijo él nostálgico — estaría nuestra nieta corriendo por todo este lugar.

Él lo miró y soltó un suspiro, la verdad que si se imaginaba a la pequeña que no pudo nacer… sabía que vendrían más nietos, una parte le daba lástima Sabio, Setsuna era su única hija, no podría tener nietos de sangre pero podría tener de cariño.

— Sé que para ti, debe de ser difícil, Tomoe puede hacerte abuelo… se que lo has criado como a un hijo.

— No será lo mismo — dijo Sabio serio — por culpa de esa, jovencita mi hija ya no está conmigo.

— Esa jovencita debe de vivir con esa culpa de por vida — comenta Endimión apretando el puño con fuerza — personas así no deben de existir.

.

.

En otro lado de la fiesta

Serena se encontraba tomando un poco de jugo, cuando sintió las manos de su esposo en la cintura.

— Hoy te vez hermosa — dijo él hablándole al oído

Ella sonrió feliz

— Gracias mi amor, me encanta cuando me dices esas cosas.

Él le beso el cuello y después la giró

— Después que termine la fiesta, pasaremos una noche solo tú y yo.

Ella le dio un beso fugaz, de estar besándose delante de las personas no le gustaba, le gustaba la privacidad de su habitación.

— Parece que te deje un poco de labial en los labios — dijo ella sonriente y quitándoselo con su pañuelo – no quiero que piensen que tienes una mujer posesiva.

— Eso a mí no me molesta — responde Darién con una sonrisa divertida

— A mi sí.

La música comenzó a sonar

— Bailamos — dijo él mirándola

— Claro mi amor.

.

.

En una de las mesas

— La veo feliz — habla Seiya mirando a su tía — él no se ve, que la esté maltratándola.

— A veces, él me hace dudar, hijo tengo la sospecha que Serena está embarazada.

— Eh.

— Sí, una mujer lo sabe y mi hija está muy cambiada.

— Tía yo la veo, igual de hermosa — dijo él sonriéndole — deben de ser ideas tuyas.

— Hijo, una mujer lo sabe muy bien, te digo que Serena está embarazada es porque lo está.

— Ok — dijo él serio y miró a Mina que se encuentra platicando con su esposo — ella es muy hermosa, lástima que este casada.

— No deberías de mirarla mucho — le dijo Ikuko jalándole la oreja

— Tía eso duele — dijo él quejándose

— Deja de decir tonterías, mocoso.

Mina y Yaten estuvieron bailando un rato, cuando Serena se reunió con ellos para platicar un poco, se sentía aburrida a ver a su esposo platicando con personas que jamás había visto, prefería reunirse con su cuñada para no sentirse sola.

Darién estaba platicando con viejos conocidos, intentó presentarle a Serena ellos, le dijeron que aun no deseaban conocerla pues no podría creer que él se había casado con una simple enfermera, Darién se les quedó mirando mal.

— Serena no es ninguna mujer insignificante, no sé porque piensan así de ella, en su profesión ha sido una de las mejores.

— Es que, Setsuna fue tan especial.

— Lo sé, Edward. Serena es muy especial y ha sido una maravillosa esposa.

— Parece que la amas mucho — dijo él serio

— Es mi mujer.

— No te olvides de Setsuna, de la hija que iban a tener — le recordó cruzando los brazos

— Claro que no me olvido de ellas. Siempre las tengo presentes.

— No parece — insistió él

— Darién — dijo Endimión acercándose a ellos — Serena esta solita, ve por ella.

— Adiós Edward — dijo él alejándose

Sabio estuvo platicando un rato con Ikuko necesitaba sacarle información sobre el matrimonio de Serena y Darién, necesitaba separarlo antes posible.

Serena decidió irse al despacho, necesitaba estar en un lugar tranquilo de repente la música comenzó a molestarle y para ella eso es extraño. Cuando entró cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería que nadie la molestara, muy pocas veces se la pasaba ahí, Endimión siempre estaba invitándola pero se negaba a entrar, hoy lo necesitaba caminó lentamente se acercó a al mueble se sentó y sintió una molestia se levantó y miró un sobre amarillo, le dio curiosidad y lo abrió.

— De que se tratara — dijo ella impaciente, muy poco abría cosas ajenas pero, está vez necesitaba hacerlo, cuando lo abrió leyó "La verdad sobre el accidente de Setsuna Chiba" — ¿Qué es esto? — Comenzando a leerlo detenidamente — wow ella, también tuvo la culpa, ¿Quién sería la otra persona? — se preguntó curiosa — la joven Serena Tsukino y Sammy Tsukino estaban en el auto, la joven Serena es la que iba manejando y al parecer el auto de la señora Setsuna aprecio de la nada causando un choque mortal, pero la culpa fue de ambas porqué — ¿No puede ser? — comenta ella tirando el documento al suelo, entonces yo….

.

.

En otro lugar

Darién estaba preguntando por su mujer, nadie le daba razón en dónde debía de estar, comenzó a preocuparse Serena no es de perderse y menos alejarse de la familia se alejó disimuladamente y comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa, pero no la encontraba siguió en su búsqueda y cuando intentó abrir la puerta de del despacho la encontró cerrada y se extraño.

— Serena estás ahí — dijo Darién tocando la puerta, escucho el sonido que estaba abriendo la puerta — Serena.

Serena abrió la puerta y se le quedó mirando

— ¿Qué sucede Darién?

— Estaba buscándote, me tenías realmente preocupado — dijo él acercándose a ella, él la iba abrazar… pero Serena se alejó — ¿Qué pasa?

— No quiero que me toques — dijo Serena caminando hacía las escaleras — quiero que te alejes de mí.

Darién se quedó desconcertado y sin saber que hacer entró a al despacho y cuando caminó un poco más su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, Serena había leído la información que Yaten le había dado, entonces Serena sabía todo, ahora como se vengaría de ella, tomó el sobre y lo guardo con cuidado, para irse atrás de Serena no iba a permitir que Serena se alejara de su lado, tenía que hacerle pagar todo lo que ella le hizo, el sufrimiento que le causo.


End file.
